Ya no hay amistad
by katy y sarina
Summary: La amistad ya no existe para mi Desde que "ella" llego Todo cambio Me llamo Twilight Sparkle ex-princesa de la amistad y recién nombrada reina de la discordia. Me he separado de mis amigas. No quiero volver a verlas otravez, pero algo en mi... Dice que debo encontrarlas... Debo hacerlo? ([Katy])
1. Introducción

**Bueno**

 **Elimine todas mis historias**

 **Razon:**

 **no me gustaron**

 **Pero**

 **Este sera un nuevo comienzo**

 **Cuando termine esta seguire con otra**

 **Cambio de nombre:**

 **Katarina pues de mi Oc**

 **Sarina del Oc de sara**

 **Si**

 **Nos reconciliamos**

 **Espero que esta le vaya a gustar**

 **Les habla**

 **Katarina**

 **Bay**


	2. Capítulo 1 Ella

**los caps seran cortos**

 **Lectores: NOOOOO**

 **Yo: entonces muuuy cortos**

 **Es broma ;p**

 **Capítulo 1 "Ella"**

En un castillo con una forma de arbol echo de cristal se encontraba una princesa alicornio junto con un dragón morado de cresta y con espinas verdes.

Se encontraban en unos tronos de cristal, estos eran siete con uno mas pequeño que los otros. Estos en la punta llevaban unas cutie marks. De las representantes de los elementos de la armonía.

La princesa, su piel de un color lila, su cabello al igual que su cola, un azul oscuro con dos lineas, una un rosado intenso y la otra un morado.

Se encontraba leyendo mientras que el dragon dormia.

En un momento, el dragon solto un gran eructo, de este salio un fuego verde que desapareció dejando ver un rollo de papel amarrado con liston. La princesa lo sujeto con su magia y la llevo hacia ella y el dragon únicamente volvio a dormir.

La carta decia:

 _Princesa Twilight Sparkle:_

 _Te informo que una poni llamada "Shadow Blue"_

 _Una unicornio, que no conoce nada de la amistad_

 _Puedo considerarla una brabucona con los otros estudiantes_

 _Creo que tu, mi querida Twilight, le enseñaras_

 _Que y de que se trata_ la _amistad_

 _Princesa Celestia_

-Spike- le dijo Twilight al dragon

-¿Que?...

-Alista una alcoba del castillo, tendremos una invitada especial

 **En Canterlot**

Una unicornio, de piel azul celeste, cabello despeinado azul oscuro, y llevaba unos tatuajes en sus patas, delanteras como traseras, de un color azul rey al igual que su cutie mark dos sombras formando una forma circular. Estaba en la etacion del tren.a

-Que amistad ni que nada, Celestia se lamentara de esto...-Dijo en su cabeza mientras subia a un tren con destina a un solo lugar.

Poni Ville

 **Contnuara...**

 **Esperen el capitulo dos**

 **Bay Ponis**


	3. Avisito

**Holi**

 **lo se lo se!**

 **no actualice...**

 **PERO**

 **no tengo compu**

 **T.T**

 **no me e podido conectar**

 **Que crueldad animal**

 **-que?-dijeron ustedes**

 **-somos mamiferos bobos -._-."-dijo yo** ** _(con carita y todo xD)_**

 **bueno**

 **aca actualizare**

 **RAPIDITO**

 **votos y comenten si quieren maraton**

 **si no**

 **NO HABRA CAPS**

 **ok no**

 **bay mis vampiritos ^.^**


	4. Capitulo 2: Maldita Brabucona

**Lo se lo se lo se!**

 **Dije q actualizaria rápido!**

 **Pero el pincho compu de mi hermano se apqgo y perdí TODO en lo que iba ;-;**

 **Pero aquí les llego el cap**

 **PD: Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía**

 **Capitulo 2:**

 **Maldita bravucona**

Mis amigas, spike y yo nos dirigimos a las estacion de tren. Esperabamos el tren de Canterlot, ya llebavamos media hora esperando.

Cuando al fin el dichoso tren. Solo yo y Spike sabíamos como era la chica.

-¡Ah un lado inútiles! ¡Soy mas importante!-gritaba una unicornio de piel azul celeste, y cabello despeinado azul oscuro, llevaba unos tatuajes en sus cascos del mismo color que su cabello. Se quedo frente a un pequeño potro que la miraba-¿Que me miras maricón?-dijo y el niño salio corriendo y llorando **(N/A: Pero que grosera - Pinkie: y tu no? -._-.)**

-Emm...- dijo la alicornio llamando su atención

-Que onda, princeshucha twinkle sparklight

-Twilight Sparkle-corrigio

-Como sea - dijo sin importanciaimportancia

-Ejem-tosió falsamente Rainbow

-Oh si, ellas son Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Rainbow Dash-presento a cada una señalándolas

-Aja, y yo soy Blue Shadow-se presento señalándose a si misma- y Twifull

-Twilight-remarco un poco fastidiada

-Eso, tu me reformaras no?-dijo en un tono burlon

-Asi es, pero no solo yo, tambien lo haran mis amigas, cada una te enseñara algo para asi reformarte

-rie-les deseo suerte en ello

Silencio incomodo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Emm... Ven, sigueme, te quedaras con migo y Spike en el castillo

-Suena bien-dijo pqra seguir a Twilight sin amtes voltear y darles una mala mirada a las otras y estas solo se miraron entre si preocupadas.

 **Lo se corto**

 **Pero tengo a muy mom acosandome q deje el celular .**

 **Q les pareció el cap?**

 **-grosero-dijo Pinkie**

 **-callate-dije-oh, por cierto, si quieren aparecer en esta historia solo envienme los datos de su OC (Original Character) por mensaje privado. De esta forma:**

 **Nombre: -**

 **Edad: -**

 **Raza: -**

 **Poderes: -**

 **Armas: - (si tiene)**

 **Personalidad: -**

 **Debilidades: - (si tiene)**

 **Pareja: - (aleatorio o si tiene)**

 **Creo**

 **DIGO CREO**

 **Mañana actualizare ^•^**

 **Bay mis vampires**


	5. Capitulo 3:¿Bienvenida? (Maraton 1-3)

**[Maraton 1/3]**

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Bienvenida?...**

 **POV Twilight**

Nos encontrábamos camino al castillo, en un muy incomodo, hasta que decidí romperlo.

-Y... Dime, ¿tienes amigos en Canterlot?-

Todo bravucón tiene sus compañeros

-Dos chicas- me dijo sin interés.

-¿Como son?-pregunte. Que estúpida pregunta Twilight

-Como yo-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-Tienes tus iguales-

-Obvio-

Silencio incomodo...

.

.

.

.

.

-Amm... Twilight- dijo Spike

-¿Que?-pregunte

-Debo ir con Rarity a ayudarla en su trabajo, ¿puedes seguir tu?-

-Claro, anda, no pierdas tiempo-

Este solo se fue a la boutique de Rarity sonriendo.

Cuando menos me di cuenta llegamos. Le mostré a Shadow su habitación y se fue dejandome sola en la sala de tronos.

Yo solo me dirigí a la biblioteca a leer nuevos libros que me envió la Princesa Celestial.

(...)

Me encontraba concentrada en mi lectura cuando escucho la puerta abrirse

-Ho-hola Twilight- hablo una toda voz, Fluttershy

Levante la vista de mi libro para dirigir mi mirada a la pegaso

-¿Que sucede Fluttershy?-pregunte curiosa

-Solo queria saber si yo seria la primera en enseñarle a Shadow sobre la amistad-dijo timidamente. Solo asenti con la cabeza

-Mañana a la hora que desees-dije para volver a mi lectura

-Oh, bien, adiós Twilight-dijo y se dispuso a salir por la puerta

-Adiós-dije cuando esta ya se había ido.

 **Hare un pequeño maratón.**

 **Órbita nos vemos.**

 **Bay mis vampiritos.**


	6. Capitulo 4:Shadow Blue (Maraton 2-3)

**[Maratón 2/3]**

 **Capitulo 4: Shadow Blue**

 **POV Shadow**

Estúpida Celestia, estúpida Twilight

¡ESTUPIDOS TODOS!

Creen que seré trabajo fácil

¿Creen que soy una bravucona normal?

Nadie me conoce, nisiquiera mis compañeras bravuconas

¡Yo soy Sahdow Blue!

¡¿Que no saben reconocer la palabra Shadow?!

¡¿Que no saben que es Shadow en español?!

¡SOMBRA!

¿No se les hace familiar?

Yo soy Shadow Blue.

La hija del Rey Sombra.

Y la Princesa Luna.

¿Les sorprende?

Idiotas

Ni saben lo que tienen en frente.

"¿Hola?"

Agh, mierda

"¡Shadow!"

¿Que?

"Dejame salir de este _Escape Mental"_

Mmm... Suena tentador... ¡NO!

"Shadow por favor, yo..."

¿Tu que?

"Nada..."

¿Quieres a tu Mami? ¿A tu puta Mami?

"N-no la lla-llames así..."

Oh mi querida Moon Blue... No tengas miedo...

Tu sufrimiento acabara muy pronto.

"¿Porque Shadow? ¡¿Que te hice para que me hicieras esto?! ¡Yo te di apoyo!"

Nada

"¡¿Entonces porque?!"

Porque si

"¡Dime! Yo te di apoyo y comprension... ¡Te trate como mi hermana!"

¡Porque lo somos! ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Me mentiste!

¡¿Quieres mi perdón?!

"Perdoname... Lo hice por nuestra mad..."

No la menciones

"¿Porque la odias?"

Que te importa

"Me importa, somos hermanas, Shadow... Confía en mi"

Solo si me prometes algo

"Dime que es"

¡Deja de joderme la puta vida!

 **Continuara...**


End file.
